


De l’art et des gens

by malurette



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ankh-Morpork, Footnotes, Gen, Making money, One Shot, Worldbuilding
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: L'invention de l'argent.





	De l’art et des gens

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** De l’art et des gens  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld (Disque-Monde)  
>  **Personnages :** le Monde, mention de Moist von Lipwig  
>  **Genre :** gen/meta  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** à la mémoire de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « monnaie » d’après 31_jours  (23 mai ’16)  
>  **Prompt :** journée mondiale de la tortue  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusqu’à _Making Money_ /Monnayé  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300 + 50

De tout temps les tribus humaines ont échangé des biens et des services, et pour les réguler ont échafaudé des système de faveurs dues, spéculé sur la valeur du bétail ou le poids d’une mesure de céréales, utilisé le sel ou des métaux précieux, ou des coquillages décoratifs avec une valeur purement subjective. Dans les zones magiques sinistrées, une tribu a réussi à capitaliser le temps et échanger des jours ou des années, mais c’était avant – ou à côté – les régulations imposées par les Moines de l’Histoire.   
De manière anecdotique, d’autres ont employé des cookies (1), des groseilles, des carapaces de tortue ou des cailloux polis. L’invention du système papier, semblant reposer sur du vent, avec les timbres-poste puis les billets, n’en finit pas d’étonner le monde.   
Et sur le Disque comme ailleurs, particulièrement à Ankh-Morpork, dès qu’un système monétaire s’est mis en place, quel que soit le type d’item qu’il met en circulation, il y aura toujours du monde pour essayer de tricher avec et de multiplier les devises en court-circuitant leur valeur de base. La contrefaçon a fait avancer l’alchimie à pas de géant (2), l’agriculture a connu beaucoup de sélection surnaturelle, et la conchyliculture a fait des bonds terrifiants (3).   
Quant au tout nouveau papier-monnaie, il génère ou redistribue des vocations d’artistes. Depuis le lancement d’un nouveau billet de sept-et-une piastres à l’effigie des Muses qui y apparaissent court vêtues et agrémentées d’urnes, floutant les limites, le cours des œuvres d’art grimpe en flèche, lançant un marché parallèle… et des débats interminables sur la censure. Peut-on redessiner son héritage pour faire de l’argent, à Ankh-Morpok la réponse est facilement oui ; devrait-on le faire, on n’y pense pas beaucoup, et où s’arrête la culture et où commence l’usure, la réponse est encore loin d’être trouvée…

\---

(1) tout à fait comestibles mais usables, garantis sans gravier !  
(2) souvent en écrasant aveuglément tout sur son passage, d’ailleurs.  
(3) Le cauri arboricole vénéneux de Howonda, notamment, est connu pour ses mouchetures de camouflage et pour sauter sur sa proie, la paralyser et la mâchouiller lentement, sûrement et douloureusement. 


End file.
